The rouge blood
by KerrisAndJet
Summary: A story which i started writing in school. A school story with a few OCs and ocs can be sumbited and i may pick them to go into my story. Rated T for language. OCxTZ and more
1. Notes

For when ever I want to write notes such as pairings when i sort them out.

Moirails:

Denneb-Serpen(planned)

Nepeta-Equius

Gamzee-Karkat

Kanaya-Vriska

Feferi-Eridan

Matesprits:

Karkat-Terezi

Sollux-Feferi

Denneb- Eridan

Serpen-Gamzee (planned)

Auspistice:

Kismesisstude:

Serpen-Terezi


	2. Introductions

Chapter One

Introductions

Denneb sighed looking across at the new girl she didnt seem to be like the other trolls at all. A cheeky grin was plastered upon her face as two small horns peeped out of her hair.

"I'm Ssserpen" the girl of 5 foot stated "I'm fourteen yearsss old" the class turned silient as she said the word years...what was strange about it? Serpen looked nervous knowing everyone was looking at her "er...I...um...My guessssss from your reaction...you have never met me before or my Lusssusss" she struggled to get that word off her forked-tounge. She sighed sitting her self down next to the purple blooded Gamzee.

"Hey there" he grinned, her had this strange smell of Faygo around him "My name is Gamzee sis" he touched her nose "Honk".

Serpen smiled "you remind me of clownsss, I love clownsss"

"Ignore him" said a girl around the same hight as Serpen wearing a cat cosplay "He's strange but you have to like the high blood...I'm Nepeta by the way" she kicked a bulky boys seat in front of her. He turned around showing his smashed glasses "This is my Meowrail Equius".

Denneb walked over "H e y k i d w e l c o m e t o h e l l" he said seriously patting her head "T h e n a m e i s D e n n e b" he said slowly showing his shark like teeth.

Serpen looked up at him "Umm...hey Denneb" she blushed the boy looked like he was from a boy band or something. Looking into his magenta eyes she blushed it looked perfect magenta eyes and black hair it stood out loads.

Denneb looked away,the girl had a cute lime green blush "W e l l I s h o u l d b e s i t t i n g d o w n s e e y o u l a t e r S e r p e n" he walked back to his seat sitting down next to a annoyed teenage boy who looked 5'3.

"Denneb stop fucking blushing she is the enemy she is in the blue team not the red team!" Karkat sighed rummaging through his phone.

**[PS] phychoticSlither started pestering [AC]arsenicCatnip**

PS:_Hey Nep whosss that kid talking to Denneb?_

AC: :33*ac purrks up noticing the new girl is talking about karkat*

PS: _umm *psss sssmilesss happily* Karkat huh? cute name if i do sssay ssso my ssself_

AC: :33 *ac nods her head* Yes-yes karkitty does have a cute name I agr33 100 purrcent

PS: _ermm *psss givesss her a thumbsss up* ssso anyone here without a moirail?_

AC: :33 um...um well Denneb is without a meowrail and so is Terezi and Dave (the cool blonde kid with the sun glasses)

PS: _ah good ssso I'm guessssssing who ever I dont pick will be moirailsss_

**[PS] phychoticSlither ceased pestering [AC] arsenicCatnip**

Serpen slipped her phone into her pocket as first class began...science.

The teacher walked in "CLASS!" she shouted for attention. Serpen looked up relising the teacher was a blue blood instantly turning quiet with the rest of the class "Sit next to yoUr partners everyone" she eyed at Dave then at Serpen "YoU two...yoU werent here last lesson so yoUr now partners".

Serpen stood up "sssee you later Gamzzzee" she sat next to Dave "hey there!" she smiled softly.

Dave blushed behind his sunglasses "ok so we are doing a presentation".

The snake like girl looked up bored "sssoundsss fun" she smirked drooling with sarcasim as she started reading the sticky note "with you ssstudents unable to attend passst lessssssonsss we have been learning about the human body and the two body partsss left are the brain and heart.

Dave looked at her "and we will have Terezi working with us..."

"Terezzzi isss a dude right?"

"No a girl"

"umm we ssshould do both I guessssss we'll get exxxtra marksss for it!"

Denneb looked at Karkat "w h y a r e w e d o i n g L u n g s..." he smirked "we should do work about lung cancer" he snickered.

Gamzee looked at them "We should have picked heart then it would be simpler."

Serpen spun around sniggering at them "what are you guysss ssseriousssly arguing about?" she caught eyes with Gamzee "hey Gamzzz fancy helping me with thisss work on sssunday"she blushed expecting him to say no to her.

* * *

><p>AN: my first ever fanfiction so its not perfect i am willingly putting in extra ocs well 3 first 3characters with details are in and will be introduced in 4th or 5th chapter<p> 


	3. REHUNTER

Chapter 2

Re-Hunter

Serpen sighed it was a typical sunday why the hell did Gamzee say yes. He could have said no she wouldn't have been bothered but at least she had met Terezi so she wasn't the only girl there.

"Come on I hope thessse guysss hurry up or we ARE leaving them" Serpen yawned glaring at her phone it was 9am she didnt usually wake til 11am on the week end.

"Chill out Ser..." Dave mumbled wearing a red hoodie and black jeans keeping in theme by wearing his sunglasses.

Terezi looked over at the two licking Serpen for the fiftyth time "Serpen tastes like melon".

Serpen glared at Terezi "Quit licking me terezzzi!Itsss fussstrating AND i'm tired".

Dave muttered "bout time..." as Karkat,Gamzee and Denneb came over "you guys cannot leave me alone with these two ever again...".

Serpen smiled over at Gamzee "hey guysss fancccy getting sssome food before we head over to the Libary..."

"S u r e S e r p e n" Denneb walked over to her a slight blush on his face and put his arm around her as they headed over to Mcdonalds.

"Denneb?" she looked up at him annoyed "get your disssgusssting high blood body off me!" she shouted.

"Woah Serpen chill out" Dave grabbed Serpen before she hit the sea dweller "Its just his thing to flirt with girls ok?".

"NO IT'SSS NOT OK!"she screamed obviously annoyed "He wasss in my bubble".

"Serpen..."Gamzee looked at her "Whats the matter...".

Serpen scowled "I jussst hate High bloodsss after what they done to my ansssessstor".

Everyone stopped where they were "C a r e t o t e l l u s S e r p e n" Denneb frowned as Serpen looked away "D a r n i t l o o k S e r p e n I' m s o r r y h a p p y?".

The green blood sighed "I'll tell you guysss when we are eating...".

A few minutes of messing around and annoying each other Karkat and Gamzee walked over with food in hands. Sorting out the meals everyone settled down.

"Right lisssten carefully asss I'm only going to sssay thisss once and itsss to never be sssaid again, Deal?" Serpen looked at them as they nodded their heads "Well my ancessstor wasss Re-hunter ssshe wasss a green blood like me but ssshe didnt pay attention to the blood colorsss treating the Low bloodsss like they were the sssame asss her" she looked up "But The river,who wasss a magenta blood wasssnt happy about The huntsss idea of everyone being equal forcing her to be hisss Kisssmesssisssssstude ssshe told him ssshe didnt feel any feelingsss at all towardsss him and that ssshe already ssshared black love with Red glare sssince they were after the sssame goal but wouldnt work together to sssave their lifesss which causssed the ending to Re-hunter...".

Denneb looked away embarrassed "O h S e r p e n I' m r e a l l y s o r r y y o u k n o w t h a t r i g h t?" he ruffled her hair from across the table while she leant against Gamzee.

"erm Serpen..."It was Terezi she licked the girl who was sitting between her and Gamzee "M-my ancestor was RedGlare..." she looked away with a deep teal face.

Serpen sniggered "Oh really now it explainsss why your turning teal Terezzzi" she covered her mouth "ssstupid tounge..".

Dave smirked "you sound like Sollux but your not as much of a nerd" Denneb laughed agreeing with Dave.

"whosss Sssolluxxx" she slammed her head against the empty part of the table obviously tired "gosssh if i fall asssleep in the libary sssomebody wake me up" she let out a small yawn.

Denneb sighed patting the small girls head "G r e e n b l o o d c o m e o n w e n e e d t o d o s o m e s t u d y i n g o r w e w i l l f a i l a n d t h a t w o n t b e g o o d f o r o u r r e c o r d s"he stated.

Serpen looked up at him "why are you ssso caring for a rival?" she grunted looking up "why are guysss talking to me at all I mean all of you guysss but Dave are in the red team then I'm in the blue team...".

"W e l l b e c a u s e y o u h a v e d o n e n o t h i n g w r o n g t o u s y e t a n d y o u s e e m t o b e o n t h e w r o n g t e a m f o r y o u r p e r s o n a l i t y" Denneb mumbled looking away.

"Hey KK..."

Serpen looked up to see Sollux she was confused with his glasses "Erm...have you jussst ssseen a three Dimentional movie".

Karkat kicked her under the table making her whack her knee off the top of the table "Sorry Sollux about this bitch shes the new girl I was talking about".

"Oh right you mutht be Therpen then" he shook her hand.

"Yesss you mussst be Sssollux itsss nice to meet you do you want to come with usss to the libary?" Serpen asked politly which wasnt exactly her thing.

"Thure I'd love to come with you guyth".

Serpen grabbed her bag and threw it on as she stood up"Come on then...what are we waiting for!".

"G o d S e r p e n c h i l l o u t i t s l i k e y o u h a v e n e v e r b e e n t o a l i b a r y b e f o r e w h i c h i s j u s t p a t h e t i c" he looked at her as she pulled a face "O h g o d y o u' v e n e v e r b e e n t o a l i b a r y b e f o r e?".

Dave stood up after everyone got ready just staring at Serpen "how havent you been to a libary before".

"Well my lusssusss hasss never let me out before he isss rather protective of me i guessssss itsss annoying at timesss though" she held the door open as everyone headed out to the bus looked at her phone relising Nep was trying to talk to her.

**[AC] arsenicCatnip started pestering [PS]phychoticSlither**

AC: :33*ac pawnces upawn her furriend* hey serpen where are you

PS: _umm *Psss fallsss to the ground* I'm going to the libary with Gamzzzee and the others_

AC: :33 *ac grins* I'm at the libary now who are the others?

PS: _ermm Karkat,Denneb,Dave, Terezzzi and Sssollux_

AC: :33 oh thats fun i'll stay to m33t you guys i'm with equius and araida

PS: _erm Aradia?_

PS: _whosss Aradia Nep?_

AC: :33 oh aradia is a red blood shes kind of dead its hard to explain

PS: _...nep did you dig up a dead human from a grave or sssomethin_g

AC: :33 gosh no serpen i couldnt pawsibly do that she is just a spirit in a robot body that equius had made

PS: _ohh good isss anyone elssse there Terezzzi wantsss to kno_w

AC: :33 yep Vriskers,Tavros and Kanaya are here

PS: _ok we need to get going our busss isss here to take usss there we ssshall sssee you sssoon i guessssss nep_

AC: :33 ok bye bye serpen

**[AC] ArsenicCatnip ceased pestering [PS] phychoticSlither**


	4. Friend or Foe

Chapter 3

Friend or Foe

Serpen sighed stepping onto the bus "to the libary please" she handed her money over to the bus driver and took a seat near the back while the rest came and sat down as well. "Hey terezzzi?" she looked at the red eyed girl curiously.

"What is it Serpen?" Terezi looked at Serpen.

"If itsss ok for me to asssk how are you blind?"

"Oh sure Serpen Vriska did it after i got her arm blown off she got revenge by making me blind by making me and my dream self look into the sun...but I always wanted to be blind so its not that bad..."

Denneb sat next to Serpen "H e y s e r p e n m a y I a s k y o u s o m e t h i n g n o w?"

"If you want to Denneb" she looked at him.

He moved to her ear "I t m a y b e n o t h i n g b u t l i s t e n c l o s e a s I d o n o t e v e r w a n t t o s o u n d s t u p i d a n d s a y t h i s a g a i n" he leaned closer "I m a y f e e l f l u s h e d f o r y o u S e r p e n".

The entire bus went quiet Serpens face was a bright green while his was a bright eye catching magenta.

"Hey Serpen are you ok?" Dave looked over at his partners bright blush,

"Oh I'm fine Dave I guessssss" she looked over at Denneb "sssure thing Danneb I guessssss I could try being you Matesssprit" she whispered in his ear.

"R e a l l y? I' m g l a d t h a n k s s e r p e n I g u e s s"

"Itsss ok Denneb" She stood up "thisss isss our ssstop guysss".

"Good eyeth Therpen we would have mithed the thtop if it wathnt for you" Sollux stated.

"Geezzz thanksss Sssollux" she hopped of the bus Denneb helping her as her forced her into a kiss.

"Huh guys..." Dave looked over a blush appearing on his face as her turned to them.

"D-Denneb" she looked away it didnt feel right but she couldnt tell him.

"O h s o r r y t h e r e g u y s..."

Serpen rolled her eyes gasping as she seen the size of the libary "OH MY GOODNESSSSSS itsss huge..." she looked up into the sky "how many booksss are in there..."

"Well erm Thp thereth over a million bookth but thome are repeatth" Sollux walked over to her "Be careful if you thee a girl with dog earth and a dog tail well thhe lookth like thhe ith cothplaying".

"A girl who isss dressssssed like a dog? thisss i gotta sssee once i sssee thisss my life isss comple-" she was cut off.

"TA!" A girl in Solluxs description came over.

"Erm TA?" Serpen looked at the girl strangley.

"Oh TA is sollux's nick name" she eyed Serpen with blood red eyes "And your name is Serpen and your handler name is phychoticSlither" she giggled pulling a face at Serpen.

"Erm who are you and how do you know thisss" Serpen demanded.

"Oh its my thing and my name is Theory and i'm a red blood but don't think I'm weak" she barked "Ok PS?"

Serpen nodded her head "Ok theory I guessssss".

"Soooo whatcha doing here guys? Are you here to use the computers or are you coming to look for cheats for a game?"

"Erm we are here to ssstudy the human body which isss kind of ssstrange"

* * *

><p>Short story I just wanted to introduce the Theory and get it over with<p>

"Oh ok this way then PS" The puppy like girl dragged Serpen inside.


End file.
